


Til Death Do Us Part

by squeallyeel22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: Everyone has the first words their true love says to them on their wrist. They were always in black ink and everyone liked to proudly display them. Only thing was…yours wasn't like the others
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Til Death Do Us Part

Everyone has the first words their true love says to them on their wrist. They were always in black ink and everyone liked to proudly display them. Only thing was…you didn’t. Your parents were baffled when you were born and even now, none of you knew what to make of it. The white script embellishing your arm with the haunting words ‘ **You’re not supposed to be here**.’

~~~~

Here you were now, 25 and still single. Over the years, you adapted to wearing long sleeves all the time. You’d rather answer the forever question of ‘aren’t you hot’ than explain the words.

“What are you going to do when you find them? You know they glow a bit when you’re close to them,” Alex huffed. He already found his partner. She wasn’t who you were expecting to be his soulmate, but as long as he was happy, you couldn’t really complain.

“I’ll deal with it if it happens. You know those that haven’t found their soulmate by 26 have a very small chance of actually meeting them.”

He waves you off, “That’s cause you don’t get out of the apartment.”

“Oh, will you leave me alone about that,” you roll your eyes.

“I will once it stops being true. Your soulmate isn’t going to just wander into your apartment with a happy relationship on a platter. So you know what? You’re coming with me to a party this weekend.

A sinking feeling fell to the bottom of your stomach. You didn’t know why, but this wasn’t going to end well.

~~~~~~

You tried to talk your friend out of going to this one party but the reverse ended up happening. So here you were, in the mansion of Alex’s cousin’s friend’s penthouse (at least that’s what you gathered), wishing you weren’t. You pull at your sleeves as you stand in the corner. That feeling hadn’t left you the entire week and now it was even worse. You couldn’t even eat anything all day, the nervousness consuming you.

You didn’t even know how long you were standing there. People would just pass you by, no one even looked in your direction. A small part of you wanted to lift you sleeve to see if the tell-tale glow was there, but _those words_ made you stop. You didn’t want to think of them.

That’s when your friend stumbled over to you.

“Y/N!” He slurred as he fell against you, “You need to let loooose. Come on!”

He fumbled for your hand right for a moment before grabbing it and dragging you into the hallway.

“Alex, what are you doing?”

“There’sss more upsstairss…,” he smiles. He drags you into the elevator as you try break away. Right as he let go, the doors closed. _Fuck._ You back away into a corner, eyes on Alex as he presses a button. That feeling was back tenfold. Something was wrong.

Right as the elevator started move, an eerie creak reached your ears. You lock eyes with Alex, terrified before you both lurch forward as the cable snaps. Screams rip from you throats as you plummet to the ground. The terror on your friend’s face was the last thing you saw before blacking out.

~~~~~~

You shot up with a gasp and looked around. Were you in the lobby of the condos? It looked far fancier than the condos though. Next to you was Alex, passed out.

“Alex..,” you shake his shoulder, “Alex, wake up.”

Your heart starts to race as you check his pulse. _There was none._

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_. You look up to see someone approaching. They wore a gorgeous tan flower dress that dragged on the floor, but they looked skinny. Like worryingly skinny. A black veil hid their face and their hair was long with dark poofy curls.

Your senses were screaming at you to run. Fuck it. You book it out of there. Racing down the giant staircase, you turn down a hallway. After a while, you stop and hide in a small alcove to catch your breath. But in no time, the feeling returns as dark smoke begins to whip around the corner. You peek around wall to see the smoke stemming from their feet as she walked towards you. You bolt yet again.

~~~~~~

It didn’t matter how far you ran throughout the building, the figure was right behind you. You turned a corner and thank the gods! An open door! Quickly you slither into the room, slamming the door behind you. Stealing a glance out the peephole, you just catch their hair as they glide by.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” a deep voice declared behind you. Your heart stops. Turning, there’s a tall man standing behind you, staring at you with dark puppy dog eyes like he can’t believe you were there. His brown hair is swept off to the sides falling just below his brows. His features were soft, and yet so sharp. He wore a tailored black tuxedo that fit him in all the right places.

“Oh, I’m sorry- _AH!_ ” You cry out as sharp sting burns your arm. Not thinking you rip your pass your elbow to gaze upon the cursed words…only to see the tell-tale glow. You’re so enthralled by your own, you don’t hear the man gasp and pull at his own sleeve.

“It’s you,” he breathes. At that, you look up to see the dark script upon his forearm.

“But why—“

_BANG!_

The door bursts open to reveal your chaser.

“Reaper 808. Stop your pursuit,” the man demands in a calm voice as he pulls you behind him.

Their voice is a chilling whisper **“She is from the human world. She must be claimed.”**

“And she already has been. By me.”

They stare at each other before 808 bows.

“Now go. Another soul has arrived.”

They nod before leaving, closing the door behind them. Kai turns back to you, “I’m sorry about that. They were doing their job.”

It took a moment to form the words before asking, “And what exactly is their job?”

“They are what humans call ‘grim reapers’. They and their coworkers guide souls to their rooms to prepare them for their next life. As for me, I’m in command here for this is my kingdom, though your kind tend to refer to it as the Underworld.”

“Sounds like Hotel Del Luna come to life,” you mumble.

“I know what you speak of, as some of my patrons have mentioned the ‘dramas’ of your realm but I don’t know what it entails.

You go on to explain the show and as the realisation dawns on him, you couldn’t help but chuckle at his reaction. However, his expression turned solemn.

“This reminds me,” his eyes look down, troubled, “Since you’ve now stepped foot in my kingdom, you can never return to yours. I’m sorry.”

“I can never go back?” You softly gasp.

The was a moment of silence as he let you accept the reality.

“You know, I’ve been wanting someone by my side for a while now,” his hand moves gently up your arm near your words, holding his out next to it, “I guess the universe agrees.”

“But I don’t even know your name.”

He smirks, “I go by many names, but you..you may call me Kai.”

After a moment, you take his hand, “Then yes, I’ll stay with you.”


End file.
